Paths that never crossed
by Rohan5
Summary: A post kotor AU fic. This has been set up to be a crossover Chaper 2 up! Beware of spoilers.
1. Prologue

Path's that never crossed  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star wars or Kotor, if I did I would be making a sequel to the game right now instead of writing this fic, thank god that I enjoy writing or else I'd be really depressed.  
  
---  
  
I was deluding my self; I knew it, as I took the Ebon Hawk off Coursucant and set course to Dantooine. The enclave was rubble and I knew it, I too had felt the truth to Saul's words as he casually let us know that one of the few places I had found a sense of peace was in ashes and scattered to the wind.  
  
But I wanted to see for myself; I think that she would have wanted to as well.  
  
Bastilla.  
  
Why did you interfere?  
  
Would the universe have missed me, I know that I mourned you, I would have immediately when Carth and I got back to the ship, but having to act, to make sure, that I wasn't killed by the others that I also depended on, before I had a chance to save you, and see you save yourself.  
  
When you came through the blast doors I could feel you even though I couldn't move, sending Malek into the next room, I could feel you, your desperation, fear, passion, anger, hate. love. You sent me a last glance knowing what would happen seeing me in my own desperation racing for the doors as the sealed themselves at your command.  
  
I railed against those doors, the lightsaber deflected each time by the heavy shielding, my power over the force, sending waves of it against them, were ineffective. I might as well have put myself out of the airlock and tried to breath without an environmental suit.  
  
It felt like an eternity of anger sorrow and a cold burning knot in my stomace that told me you would not survive or worse you would be turned. Carth grabbed me, telling me that we had to get back to the Hawk. As we ran I sent you every ounce of strength that I could through our bond.  
  
All through my conversation with everyone all the power I could send through the band I did. But it wasn't enough, as we started to fly for Korriban I felt you lose conscious thought. I stayed in the bunks for the rest of the trip.  
  
The emotions I felt after that probably helped me to fool Yuthara and Uthar into thinking that I wanted to become a sith when all I wanted to do was wring their necks and take the Star Map by force something Canderous and HK- 47 would have loved to do, two things stayed my hand. I knew where the dark side of the force had led me before, and it was what you would have wanted, what you had admired me for, what you thought you could never have.  
  
I thought I could turn her back. That she could gain redemption and walk within the light again.  
  
What a fool I am.  
  
When we met again on the top of the temple, and you said we could rule together I nearly came with you. But I knew you would only remain loyal to me as long as you believed that you couldn't beat me, you would eventually betray me, just as I had once betrayed the jedi order.  
  
As I stand within the rubble of this place where I once felt peace and now find devastation and death. The Ebon Hawk resting a thousand meters or so behind me. I can nearly feel HK-47 and T3-M4 watching me from the view port. They were to only ones of our little group I allowed to come with me. But then they were to only ones on the ship when I took it.  
  
I kneel on the ground placing the three lightsabers I now carry always in front of me. Bastilla's duel bladed saber modified with the Heart of the Guardian crystal, Solari and Upari. It's orange color blazed with power when activated and I kept it in Bastilla's memory.  
  
A short lightsaber Violet when activated Opilia, and Jenruax resting within it as well. Violet a color that dark jedi apprentices often carried, to remind me that I could still fall, and that the potential to become a sith lord to lay waste to everything that I valued in this galaxy lay waiting for me to slip from the path.  
  
My original lightsaber beside that, with the Mantle of the Force placed carefully within the weapon, Damind and the Krayt Dragon Pearl augmenting its strength. A turquoise blade like that of the old Sith lord Exar Kun, declaring the evil I once wielded and that I had been redeemed.  
  
Staring at the weapons did me no good, I stood reattaching them to my belt my Jedi knight's robes ruffled about me slightly as I reached my full height. Something had drawn me here to see this place, a pull in the force perhaps?  
  
Possible but not something to be totally reliant on, that was what the first of Jolee's stories had taught me in a way. You cannot always rely on destiny, it might just toss you into a hyperdrive engine.  
  
Slowly I trudged on, noting that the kath hounds had completely abandoned the area, the scorched grass and pieces of the enclave that were strewn about the area did little to alleviate the sense that I walked upon a dead planet.  
  
Soon I reached the area where the force crystal cave had been, striding into the little hollow of what was left of it and found that there were little of the precious crystals left, but the deep pool that had existed in the far side of the cave had been drained leading to another area.  
  
Slowly I crept down into the dank darkness of the new cave, the glossy pebbles of the old pool shifting slightly under my soft boots. I walked quietly, trying not to disturb the seeming serenity of this place, it was completely black inside of it. The force guided me through the many twists and turns drawing me ever closer to something I can almost feel now.  
  
A soft green glow emanated from around a bend, I noted it in my mind keeping my slow pace watching as it got brighter with my approach. As I turned the corner the sight of a huge force crystal greeted my eyes. Almost in a trance I walk forward, one hand reaching out to touch it.  
  
A warm smooth surface greeted my fingers as I lightly ran them over the crystals surface. Only two of the main focusing crystals within the light sabers on my belt had felt this way, I could sense deep-rooted power within it. As I started to pull my hand away I found that the pads of my fingers would not leave it.  
  
Before my eves a section of crystal above me seemed to jut out and down walling me off from the rest of the world. My eyes widened in panic as the wall began to move back towards the crystal. Was I going to be crushed? But I felt a pull against my arm and found that it was half of it was inside the crystal! The wall met my back and pushed me towards the towering crystals main mass I cried out once and then I knew no more.  
  
----  
  
All right a prologue, some criticism would be good. I would tell you all that this was my first fic but I figure that it would be a waste of time. It seems a bit cliché, okay maybe it is really cliché but it's what I did. If you can't live with that, then you need professional psychiatric help because its just story.  
  
Any suggestion as to where to send our angsty little jedi hero would be welcome.  
  
Send all the flames you want, as they will be used in lieu of plasma grenades, and to toast Terentatek brand Jedi shaped marshmallows. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Redemption's verdict  
  
Standard disclaimer in effect: I don't own it I wish I did blah, blah, blah.  
  
Beware of spoilers.  
  
: Begin Author Rant:  
  
Thank you Joe Hogle and Parker Schadegg for your reviews. I'll try to make it original although I'm doubting myself about it right now. One of you readers out there is probably going: " phbbbt I read this sort of thing before" and are moving on to better fics of well known FFN writers.  
  
At that I hold no animosity towards you as I switch from fic to fic all the time unless one really caches me. But hopefully you'll come back when your bored read my fic and tell me just how much I've messed up a game that you really liked and that I should go down to the 9th level of Dante's Inferno and never return.  
  
: End Author Rant:  
  
-----  
  
I could no longer feel my body after a few moments, but there was a sort of conciseness to my being. My surroundings were blurred and I was unable to even tell difference between colors. There was only myself, or what could be thought of as myself. I almost felt as if I was a sort of mist hanging in a stifled room, hanging in the air and unable to move on my own. Slowly though, a semblance of sight returned to me.  
  
There was darkness for a long time, which slowly shifted into gray and then to an almost off white that flowed into a warm glowing gold. I felt as if I was in a deep meditation, deeper than I had ever brought myself during my training or the long night cycles on the Ebon Hawk. My surroundings turned to Darkness once more and the shifting of these colors continued for a long time.  
  
A presence phased into existence near me, it seemed to take several cycles, each of which had to be hours in length, but as it grew in its strength my familiarity with it grew as well. When I was sure of just who had come to visit me in my seeming prison, I tried to rush to it to embrace it, but I found myself unable to move from the spot.  
  
Bastilla shimmered into existence within the expanse of changing color. She was as I had last seen her, clad in sith robes but now she was a translucent light blue. The look of forlorn self-loathing and sorrow seemed to break me from immobility and causing me to realize that I had my own form as well where I had only been a mere shapeless mass before. Rushing to her and scooping her into my arms and finding that she had a surprising solidity.  
  
She slumped into my embrace while she sobbed I couldn't place whether it was happiness at seeing me or relief that I didn't reject her, finding little to do but what came to me I simply held her as I whispered comforting words. Telling her that it wasn't her fault and that she was absolved of anything I could forgive her for and more when she asked if I blamed her.  
  
As we remained like that for hours on end only her trembling and now quieted tears caused movement while she held on for dear life. Years seemed to pass by while we stood as a rock amid the tide of Bastilla's raging emotions, and slowly ever so slowly, I walked her to the path of light and out of her depression and remaining darkness that still threatened to consume her for all time.  
  
Soon as we abolished that last of her inner demons and she finally accepted that she did indeed deserve to walk the path of light and join all of those jedi who had passed to force within it. She told me that she had to go that she was to join them. I held on all the tighter before loosening my grip upon her, and as she stepped away one hand lingering on mine, I was overjoyed to find her now wearing her old jump suit. As we finally parted our interlaced fingers now touching for the final time I felt and saw a flash of light overtake me and found myself falling.  
  
A city covered world was rushing up to meet me as I twisted in to air finding the large crystal I had dwelled in within the embrace of a tractor beam and being pulled into the cargo bay of a ship. I continued to twist around and find myself among the buildings now and falling faster. Spreading out my arms and legs I let the fabric of my robes catch the rushing air and slow me slightly, halting my spin and allowing me to maneuver towards a granite clad building.  
  
Suddenly a speeder flashed by me and sent me off-course and nearly turning me into a red paste on a durasteel sheathed building. Reacting out of instinct I called on the force and repositioning myself. I jarred myself badly as my boots slammed against the hard surface and I rebounded back toward the granite-covered building.  
  
Drawing and igniting my lightsaber and the shot offhand saber I dug them into the thick rock covering. My arms screamed in pain as my fall was suddenly and painfully slowed down. The short saber cut more slowly through the granite and I was able to put most of my weight on it.  
  
Alarmingly I started to fall again as the building's wall that I had caught myself on ended abruptly in an overhang, my next trip downward ended quickly as I landed in a café that had been overhung by the granite wall, startling a couple as I fell onto their table and food gracelessly.  
  
I lay there for a moment stunned and the first few thoughts pertained to the steaming liquid that was burning my shoulder. Rolling off the table I found myself staring into the dozens of eyes belonging the restaurant patrons.  
  
Glancing back to the people whose dinner was now plastered to my back, I found that it was unlikely they were a couple. One was human enough an attractive young girl, but the other was a species that I didn't recognize for a moment but the answer came to me soon enough. Though they were both in a set of robes whose station that I also didn't recognize.  
  
IGungan/I  
  
Oh, I thought for a moment, as the adrenaline suddenly wore off and I found my self quite sleepy as several of what I could only presume to be guards rushed towards me from three sides. Then my head hit wood flooring.  
  
-----  
  
There we are Chapter 1  
  
I could really use some feedback and possibly a name for our wayward hero. Next person to review gets a snow cone! . Not really. ^_~  
  
Next chapter I should have found some sort of muse or a good song to write to.  
  
So anyway please, please! R&R 


	3. Chapter 2

Paths crossed 2  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own star wars, Kotor, or even burger king!  
  
Thank you Slincoln for your review.  
  
On with the fic now.  
  
- - - -  
  
After what seemed to be only moments I regained conciseness although my features never changed and I did not open my eyes. It was a trick Canderous taught me; to gain knowledge that a potential enemy didn't know you had could be vital to a fight. But were these people my enemy; that I did not yet know. So I would observe or at least listen in, I mentally smiled, even when my friends weren't around they helped me.  
  
"Could he be the assassin?"  
  
"That's unlikely, he's a jedi, and maybe he got... I don' know knocked into the building or out of a speeder or something by thugs he was chasing."  
  
"Kinda comforting to know they're mortal too huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's disconcerting too. What sort of person can take out a jedi, even for a short time?"  
  
I nearly snorted, people should really stop undermining themselves, I knew I would never have gotten as far as I had if it weren't for 'ordinary' people like Mission, Carth, Canderous, and Zaalbar.  
  
"So what do we do with him?"  
  
"Senator Amidala has put in a call to the order, a healer should be along in a while to pick him up along with the Jedi who will be augmenting our security."  
  
Amidala? That was a name that was unfamiliar to me; I had tried to keep up to date on current events in the core, and something Carth had disapproved of. He often said I had enough to worry about with our private war with the sith.  
  
Was I even in the core at all? That would explain my lack of recollection to that name. But then they had mentioned the order and wasn't the enclave on Coursucant? I decided to make my presence known and that I was ready to have whoever it was stop talking about me as if I wasn't there.  
  
"I might like to have a say in this if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
They looked like startled tech for a moment and then regained their composure.  
  
"Excuse us Master Jedi, we did not know you had woken up."  
  
They were clad in uniforms that I didn't recognize, so it was possible that I had gone to another world after all. But how did I get here, I know that I most likely arrived in the crystal, but other than that I had no idea.  
  
I glanced around my surroundings; it was a luxury apartment by the looks of it. Several buildings bathed in the amber of a quickly setting sun greeted my eyes as I looked out one of the many widows.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, excuse my rudeness Master Jedi, you are in the apartment's of the Senator's of Naboo."  
  
Naboo was a member of the republic, as far as I knew it was not a building covered planet. And the only planet that they sent Ambassador's to was...  
  
"Coursucant?"  
  
The Guards looked worried, had they never seen a jedi confused before?  
  
"Hey, maybe you should keep lying down, you might have taken a harder blow to your head than we thought."  
  
"No, no. I'll be fine just need to shake it off."  
  
They looked reassured now, their image of jedi as invincible beings restored. I nearly decided to have a bit of fun with them, something Bastilla would never have approved of...  
  
I was happy for Bastilla and I knew that when I joined the force I would be with her, until then I would live my life as a jedi, it was what she wanted, I could nearly feel it and hear her words in my ears.  
  
"I see you've woken up"  
  
No wait, that wasn't Bastilla, I looked up and in the door way was the young woman whose dinner I had fallen on. Noting that both the guards had snapped to attention and that another guard had entered behind her one with a sort of eye patch. I looked her over for a moment memorizing her face incase it came in handy later.  
  
A sheepish look crossed my own face as I sat up and found that I was laying on a couch, readjusting myself to sit on it, I leaned back and looked at her for a moment, trying to come up with an apology.  
  
"Ah, sorry about the food."  
  
"It's alright, we were worried that you were seriously hurt, but there hadn't been much more than food stains on you, a doctor was actually nearby having his own dinner and pronounced you had a full bill of health."  
  
"Oh, ah thank you."  
  
"It was no trouble Master Jedi."  
  
"You can call me-"  
  
Just then I was interrupted by a voice that was unlikely to be human, unless he was high on stims that had gone bad a long time ago.  
  
"Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen to seein yousa. Wahooooo!"  
  
There was a quiet reply that I couldn't quite hear and then,  
  
"...and this, I take it, is your apprentice... Noooooooo! Annie? Noooooooo! Little bitty Annie? Noooooooo! Yousa so biggen! Yiyiyiyyi! Annie!!"  
  
Another quiet reply, this one was a different person.  
  
"Shesa expecting yousa. Annie... Mesa no believen!"  
  
The Gungan from the restaurant walked into the room, followed closely by two jedi and a padawan. The padawan, I noticed immediately, he was quite strong in the force, but I could also sense emotions running through him. Emotions that he should have learned to deal with by now. He was also just about openly staring at the senator; from there it was easy to guess the focus of his emotions.  
  
"Mesa here. Lookie... lookie... Senator. Desa Jedi arriven."  
  
Said the Gungan, with what I could only assume passed for a grin on his face. I stood up albeit shakily at first, and managed a short bow in greeting. They returned it in short order. Senator Amidala crossed to them taking the hand of one who stepped forward and they began talking.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady."  
  
"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."  
  
"I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons."  
  
She walked to stand in front of the padawan, I was fairly sure he was being taught by 'Master Kenobi' The padawan I thought was in need of meditation and a few lectures. I nearly laughed; I was starting to think like Master Vrook.  
  
"Annie?... My goodness, you've grown."  
  
I supposed that they had met quite a while ago, but the way that they were staring they were smitten with each over. But it was the next comment that nearly made me blanch.  
  
"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean."  
  
For that comment alone he should be taken off of this assignment and sent to a master that was a professional at helping young men sort through their feelings. Kenobi shot his apprentice a disapproving look, the senator in question laughed and shook her head.  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay chapter 2 How will the story change with the addition of Revan? Will it be for better or for worse? And SOMEONE SEND IN A NAME! To: Ghost_Elder@yahoo.com And your name for Revan could be used in the story. 


End file.
